1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous process for the production of ammonia synthesis gas. More specifically, the present invention relates to the production of ammonia synthesis gas by the partial oxidation of a gaseous dispersion of ground, solid carbonaceous fuel particles in nitrogen followed by cleaning, shifting, and purifying the process gas stream. The resulting ammonia synthesis gas is then catalytically reacted to produce ammonia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ammonia, as an industrial chemical, has become one of the largest volume chemicals. About 75-85% of ammonia production is used directly as fertilizer or in the manufacture of nitrogen fertilizers. The remaining ammonia production is used widely in such applications as in the production of explosives, intermediates for synthetic fibers, plastics, and animal feed products. It is also used in pulp and paper manufacture and in metallurgical processing.
Almost all synthetic ammonia is produced by reacting together 3 moles of pure hydrogen for each mole of nitrogen gas over a promoted iron catalyst. Conditions for ammonia synthesis include pressures that range from 100 to 1000 atmospheres and temperatures that range from 752.degree. to 1202.degree. F. Hydrogen may be obtained from such sources as: (1) decomposition of steam over hot lignite or coke to make water gas, (2) steam reforming of hydrocarbons, (3) electrolysis of water, and (4) partial oxidation of fossil carbonaceous fuels such as described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,460. Nitrogen may be obtained from (1) mixing produced gas with water gas before purification, (2) the liquefaction of air, or (3) burning hydrogen with air.